A demand on a multimedia service which requires high quality, high capacity, and high transmission rate is rapidly increased in a recent wireless communication system but it is limited to guarantee requirements of a user with the communication performance of a single communication terminal when considering portability, power consumption, or price.
Specifically, even though various techniques which improve a communication performance such as a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technique, a diversity transmission technique, or a multiplex-transmission technique, have been developed, it is difficult to apply the technique to the communication terminal due to problems in portability, power consumption, or price.